


Everything Stays

by tuney123



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS WILL BE OF CONSENTING AGE BEFORE THEY DO THE SEX, And I'll make those chapters themselves, F/F, F/M, I might as well mark them all before anyone gets too into this but i won't just yet..., I will give a heads up for something inappropriate, M/M, Other, Side effects may include: angst, also i might've been listening to everything stays from adventure time while writing this, and give a brief summary the next to keep everything and everyone happy, i'll add as i go along - Freeform, it had to happen someday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuney123/pseuds/tuney123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything stays<br/>Right where you left it</p>
<p>A theory of how Gravity Falls moves on from the last episode.</p>
<p>Everything stays<br/>But it still changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Forest

Dipper Pines hadn’t known that going through the forest in Gravity Falls he would stumble upon a reminder of the past summer. A statue of Bill Cipher sat half buried beneath the soil within a small section of the forest triangularly shaped with dead animals surrounding him. A stench of unquenchable death seemed to sit perfectly with the statue’s gaze. Dipper almost laughed at the perfect scene. Feeling adventurous, he slowly stepped through the mass of squirrels and birds and approached the statue. He smiled as he reached out to touch the triangle who had scarred his first summer in Gravity Falls with paranoia. But even he had admitted that these memories had brought some of his family closer together. The Stans were having the time of their lives getting to know each other better and better after the 30 years of separation, and he and Mabel were trudging through the pains of middle school together with the reminder of what could be worse. As he touched Bill’s hat a familiar voice rang out.

 

“Hey! Don’t touch me!”

 

Confused, Dipper looked around but saw no yellow demon floating around. He laughed thinking he must have just thought it too loudly to himself. But he took his hand off when he felt a sudden shock in his hand.

 

“Ow! What the hell?” he scanned his surroundings again. Still no Bill. But Dipper couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He walked over to the edge of the triangular clearing and picked up a stick from the woods. Nervously he touched the statue with it. As it made contact, it turned gray and began to decay, causing Dipper to drop it. He cleared his throat and called out,

 

“Bill?” No response. Dipper shuddered and started to leave, but the voice suddenly responded.

 

“Pine Tree, please don’t leave just yet. I was only playing… It gets lonely over here. Nobody comes anywhere close…”

 

“Hmph, maybe because you tried to destroy the world, or maybe ‘cause you’re rude,” Dipper snarked back. Unconvinced that it was actually Bill, he questioned, “Why can’t I see you, but hear you? Is your statue talking or…?”

 

“Well it’s a long story, kid, but you seem to have other things to do. If you promise to come back tomorrow I’ll tell you a little. It’s no deal, but a promise is kind of like one.”

 

“Fine. I have some tim today, but stop calling me kid. It gets annoying after a while.”

 

“Deal, Pine Tree. Okay, okay. Make yourself comfortable, lay back against me if you need, and I’ll tell you the adventures of being stuck here.”

 

Dipper, bemused, kicked the carcasses away from where Bill’s statue sort of stood, if being buried underground is considered standing, and sat, barely leaning on the statue, the idea of being shocked again wasn’t all that enjoyable. But feeling nothing, rested more against the body and eye.

 

            “Alright, this all began after I shook Fez’s hand... You saw my mindscape form zoom into your great uncle’s mind. After that you guys trapped me there and I thought I was a goner! But this stupid statue survived the fall and decay of my pyramid and I became trapped within the mindscape of my own shell. Slowly, over the past year, I’ve become strong enough to talk outside of it, and well… hunt let’s say. I bet you could tell with all of my lovely friends lying around. It’s a good way to relieve my anger towards your family and the townsfolk. But I still can’t touch anything, so I wasn’t able to tidy the place for your unexpected arrival. And by unexpected I mean totally predictable. Pine Tree, I knew you couldn’t stay away from adventure and exploration, so I’ve been waiting for you and Shooting Star to return. A year is an annoyingly long time to wait for someone, you know. But at first when you stepped within my boundary, I didn’t recognize you. I mean you’ve gotten more mature, probably mastered some more Latin and spellwork? HA! Just kidding. But still, you got an adventurous mind, kid. Those journals would’ve been such a good way for you to learn, but thankfully for me I burned them. Remember? Haha, oh the good old days when I could still get in your head… Hm. And with that obtrusive thought, I think I’ll be done for today, but remember your promise. I can’t really hold you to it like a deal, but I’d really appreciate the company. Even if it's from you.”

 

            Dipper sat thoughtfully for a few moments before getting up and wiping dirt from him. Still a jerk.

 

            “Hey triangle, you want me to bring you anything tomorrow?” Dipper asked slightly teasing, but still slightly offended at the last comment.

 

            “A nickname? Didn’t realize you’d forgive me that easily. Can’t wait to get back into your mind. ‘Wink wink.’ Anyway, just bringing yourself would be fine. And some good stories about whatever you’ve been up to. It gets real lonely out here so sitting through your Californian memories might even brighten my year.”

 

            “Hmph, well I’ll see you tomorrow and I might bring you a surprise, but don’t think I’ve forgiven you just yet. I still have nightmares of you chasing Mabel and me. Hard to forget something like that.”

 

            “Glad to see I still haunt your dreams, kid. And don’t worry about me, I’ll be in the same spot as usual, I guess, as I’ve been for the past year.”

 

            “Yeah, yeah, Bill. Pity party on aisle three,” Dipper chuckled as he left, ducking back into the woods to go home and tell Mabel about his odd encounter.

 

            Bill sighed as Dipper left. He really hated how much time he’d had to think of all the human morally wrong things he’d done to the kid and his family. He sat down on his statue arm, his yellow outline visible to only the forest creatures. Not even his mindscape friends had come to visit. It was as if he was stuck in a room though it had no doors, and aside from the obvious trees everywhere, and Dipper being able to make it past the sky blue barrier he could see. He floated over to the barrier and touched it, hoping his fingers could pass through, but they pressed against leaving little circles underneath their pressure. An entire year of guilt and thinking he might never see his nightmare realm friends again. But at the end of the day, were they really his friends, or just minions? Bill sighed deep in thought, not noticing the deer that had crept through the barrier. He thought of how surprised Dipper was to have heard him, and how he hadn’t run away.

 

            “What a stupid kid. I don’t know if he just doesn’t find me threatening like this or just thinks he’ll end up with some kind of reward from talking to me,” Bill spoke aloud. No one would hear him anyway if they weren’t inside with him. But someone responded.

 

            “Cipher. You have not given up hope on returning to the human’s world I see,” two voices seemed to whisper together, “but if it’s really what you want, then why speak with the child? I do not see how an encounter with him could help you achieve any goals.”

 

            “Life, Death, nice to see you. Always an unwanted pleasure. But I’ve got ideas that you can’t possibly imagine. Rather that I haven’t either. I just feel like the kid’s gonna help me in the future. Just a gut feeling, if I had a gut. Or intestines. Or any of that meatbag stuff. If I see he has no help to offer, I’ll stop toying with him, keep him coming back, but I guess you wouldn’t have realized I do want his company. Aside from your visit, the only I might add, he’s the only thing with a good sense of thought that’s talked to me since my attempt to take over the world.”

 

            “We haven’t really had the time,” the two spirits said as they left the deer’s body and let it run away. Both had chosen to represent themselves as humanlike, despite some of their awkward features. Life had dark skin, deep sunken green eyes that sparkled with determination. Her hair, though, was made of black feathers tangled with strands of hair to match the black wings that grew out her back. Death seemed to be her perfect opposite. An albino of sorts with short hair made purely of hair, and only hair, red round eyes with a dull look of boredom and dark bags that could’ve carried the entire earth in them, and white bat wings that grew out his back, because it would’ve been a little to weird to have the grow out his front. They appeared this way to try to frighten humans less if they ever met.

 

            Bill was uncomfortable of the sight of their conformity to human standards. Their original forms seemed so much more practical, with Life being the light and Death being the shadows. They had seemed to switch their appearances with Life’s darkness representing the fullness and liveliness of her existence, and Death representing a sickly coloring, like someone who might’ve been depressed and hadn’t seen the sun in thirty years. Though their coloring might’ve just been weird couple stuff possibly dealing with their admiration for each other. Also a disgusting thought to Bill.

            “So why show up now,” He asked trying to distract himself from the clear mushy gushy love going on between his visitors. “You could’ve shown up within the past year of misery to at least give me something to do aside from killing nearly the entire population of squirrels and birds in this damn forest.”

 

            “We’ve been busy celebrating our children’s victory over some useless beast who would’ve destroyed someone else’s creations for their own good,” Death replied wryly.

 

            “Try to destroy humanity again, Cipher, and we’ll destroy you ourselves,” Life added, her eyes turning a sullen gray. “Thankfully, the Pines’ efforts were enough to punish you for at least… Five years or so? Dipper will be 18 by the time you can try to take over the world, and he’ll be stronger than he was of course, making beating you back into this empty shell of an existence much easier.” Both Life and Death exchanged calm looks. Life continued, “We’d love to be here tomorrow to meet him, but I would like to give you your privacy. You seem to be enamored with the boy.”

 

            “Ugh, I’d never love, and especially a fleshy human like him,” Bill spat back. He was a triangle after all. This isn’t some funky AU where Bill’s in human form. Gosh who do you think I am? Unless you can read my mind, you don’t know where this story is going. Anyways.

 

            Death and Life laughed together, a harmonious sound of shrill soprano and heavy baritone that sounded like an awful violinist was playing all four strings at once making any birds within a five-mile radius fly away.

 

            “We’ll come back soon, Cipher. Don’t pull anything stupid,” Life said as both spirits vanished with a calm wind.

 

            “Not like I’m going anywhere,” Bill replied sinking sullenly to the ground.


	2. The Sweetest Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year. Welcome back to the Mystery Shack.

“DIPPER!” Mabel shouted almost angrily, but she wasn’t surprised in the least. He was always running off on adventures and had a horrible sense of when not to do things. Like going into the forest and approaching a rotting statue of a demon that was summoned last summer and tormented him, and her and her uncles, pretty bad. Not even thinking of those nightmares he told her about.

“Hey, Mabel, calm down. It was a simple walk in the woods. It’s not like he has a physical form anymore either,” Dipper teased at his sister. Yes Bill was an asshole, but Dipper could empathize with being lonely. He and Mable might’ve been closer due to the previous summer, but school still sucked, and people still made fun of him, and he still didn’t really have any friends aside from the ones in Gravity Falls. “Plus, I said I might bring him something tomorrow to entertain him. You could come along if you’d like. He can’t interact with anything so it’s not like I could bring him a puzzle.”

Mabel looked at her brother suspiciously for about two seconds before whispering, “I’m in.”

Dipper threw up his hands victorious and sat back in his chair. The Mystery Shack had changed some over the past year. Soos had remodeled the attic to better suit the twins, turned Stan’s room into his and Melody’s, as well as making Ford’s old room into a two bedded guest room for the Grunkles to stay in when they came to visit. The top two out of the three basement floors had been renovated, the third one going untouched. The first basement floor had been clear of anything and became Abuelita’s bedroom, but the second one had to be cleaned out with all of its Bill paraphernalia, although a couple of the cooler items were kept for the tour of the shack, and turned into an arcade for Soos’s own enjoyment. More people had been visiting Gravity Falls since the incident and they were all curious as to what was so special with this mystery town. The new zombie attraction at the graveyard was a hit, and even though they were real zombies, no one noticed. But it had only been a year. Nothing really stood out as different amongst the town. No one new had moved in either, so the town was still its old usual self. The Northwest family had bought their house back, and Fiddleford had bought himself a smaller more modest home where he let the creatures of the forest roam and collect. Multibear visited the most and had even claimed a room.

Dipper smiled as he thought about the new summer ahead, but soon a doorbell rang. He and Mabel smiled at each other competitively and rushed down to the door only to see Abuelita turning the knob. As soon as it was opened both pounced upon the two old men that walked in.

“Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!” the younger set of twins cheered simultaneously. The older men exchanged a grin before grabbing Mabel and Dipper into a group bear hug.

“Glad to be home, kiddos,” Stan teased turning his hug into a headlock on Dipper. Ford laughed and just patted Mabel’s shoulder.

“So did the two Santa Claus-like men bring their favorite great niece and nephew any gifts from their last adventure?” Mabel grinned.

“Santa Claus-like, huh? I’ll show you Santa Claus-like!” Stan grabbed for Mabel and put her in a headlock as well.

“By that, Stan means yes, yes we did get you two some gifts as well as Soos and Melody, Abuelita, Waddles, and Wendy,” Ford chuckled digging into the duffel bag he had carried in with him. He pulled out a blue journal and a yellow one that looked much like the ones he had written in with a calligraphy pen, an invisible ink pen, and a seemingly regular ballpoint pen, and a package of ten balls of yarn and golden knitting needles as well as a bedazzled collar tag in the shape of a pig. Jokingly he got on his knee and bowed to Mabel and Dipper as he handed each their present. Then he took out new beautifully crafted slippers and a hand painted apron for Abuelita. For Soos he took out two things, one was slipped quietly into his hands while he begged the Stans to let him pay, but they refused. The other object was an ancient manga type book that Ford had translated for him. For Melody there was a golden hairpiece with pearls on it. Ford put aside his bag and smiled at the group. Soos and Melody were enchanted with their new prizes, Mabel was already tearing into the bag holding the yarn, and Abuelita had changed her apron and slippers to her new ones. Dipper, though, stood confused looking at his gifts. Ford took him to the kitchen to talk to him.

“Hey, Grunkle Ford, I’m not disappointed by your presents for me, I’m just confused why-“ Dipper started.

“Dipper,” Ford interrupted before apologizing and starting his explanation. “These gifts were my idea. I know how much you loved the journals and the experiences that came with them. So now I give you these to write your own journals. You have so many topics to choose from. You could even follow in my footsteps and write about the mysteries of Gravity Falls!” He chuckled but continued, “The first two pens are very clear as to what they do, but this one,” he said picking up the ballpoint pen, “It is a magic pen. There are many myths around this pen, so it is wise to use it for only the most important things, but I’ll tell you these myths another time. It’s getting late and I figure you should get a good night’s sleep before tomorrow. I have so much still to show you.” And with that he tousled Dipper’s hair and left the room. Dipper thought reluctantly to the promise he had made with Bill earlier that day. Should he ditch Bill? He would feel bad either way. So he decided to spend the morning with Ford and try to scoot some time in for Bill later in the evening.

As Dipper closed his eyes for the night, he once again thought to himself of the summer waiting to be fulfilled. And with that he smiled as he fell into his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. it is up and live and my power is on. I was going to upload this earlier, but as I just sorta alluded to: my power went out. I will be uploading one more chapter on friday and then the schedule will be for Tuesdays and Fridays. I hope you enjoy! (also i couldn't think of any good gifts for Soos so him being a weeb i gave him some fucking Aztec manga or whatever.) Also make sure to leave a kudos and/or a comment so i can know how well this is going or what improvements I need to make!


	3. The Dreaming Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams :*
> 
>  
> 
> tw: slight overdose mention

He was running and running and running and running. Mabel was beside him, her grappling hook ready to fire. But she miscalculated and it fell back and hit her on the head, knocking her unconscious. Dipper squatted and shook her begging for her to wake up. The ravenous monster turned down their alley in the maze of what seemed like hell. The pyramidal hell spawn bent on killing him and Mabel crawled forward smashing its teeth together. Dipper slowly backed away. This couldn’t be happening this couldn’t be happening. His back hit the wall. 

“Oh god oh god oh god oh god,” he muttered under his breath.

“THAT PRECIOUS IDEA WON’T SAVE YOU NOW,” screeched the monster. “SWEET DREAMS KID.”

 

Dipper awoke out of breath and sweating. He glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand between his and Mabel’s beds. 5:20 a.m. it read. Dipper sighed and rolled over trying to get comfortable again. He didn’t want to fall back asleep in fear of the nightmare happening again, but at the same time he wanted to be well rested. He got up and went over to his suitcase finding a bottle with melatonin in it. Maybe if he drugged himself enough he wouldn’t have nightmares. Too bad for him, though. You can’t overdose on melatonin. Not that that was what he was thinking of doing. He wished he had packed whatever medicine his doctor had prescribed for the nightmares. But he had been so adamant about not taking them that he had purposely not packed them for his stay in Gravity Falls. Reluctantly, Dipper put the medicine back and sat back down on his bed. He eyed the two journals sitting on his desk nervously. He wanted so badly to begin writing in them, but he had only one idea that he didn’t want to share between two differently colored books. He was going to rewrite what he could of Ford’s journals by exploring the forest again himself. Maybe with Ford. Maybe with Mabel. And he decided he might even get some tips from Bill.

Bill. The one he had been having nightmares about for a year. Dipper had no idea why he had agreed to sit and listen to Bill the day prior, but he wasn’t quite sure if he regretted it. It would make sense to, but something nagged at him. He guessed it was just his instinct not to leave people lonely that was bothering him. Sure, he felt empathy with being lonely, but he really didn’t feel that sympathetic to the triangle since he had tried to kill his sister and him. But still. Something else seemed to be pulling his mind in every direction. Dipper closed his eyes and lay back down on his bed. Some more sleep wouldn’t hurt, he guessed. And he let his mind ease back into sleep. 

Two figures sat within the moonlight and its shadows, watching the teen as he began to dream. Slowly they walked from their positions. Both placed their index finger to his forehead, touching the birthmark that had given him his nickname, and willed the dreams to be happy and loving. They slowly backed away and let the quiet breathing in the room take their place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short because of updating three times this week. once I'm on a regular schedule chapter lengths will be a bit better. alright as always leave some kudos and/or a comment and let me know how I'm doing!


	4. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Ford go out to the forest together.

“Wake up, bro bro. Ford and Stan make pancakes and bacon,” Mabel whispered into her brother’s ear. His eyes opened at the last syllable of bacon and he almost knocked into his sister as he sat up. She was crouched on his headboard and pillow but had fallen off the first while laughing at his reaction. Dipper blushed. He turned toward her and began to tickle her. At this point Mabel was screeching with laughter and Soos had come up to make sure they were okay. Both came down to the kitchen still in their pajamas. Ford and Stan were sitting at the table while giggling like schoolgirl children, except with deep post pubescent voices that only Grenda could imitate. Looking up at the kids both grinned widely.

“Good morning kids! Who’s up for an adventure?” Grunkle Ford said smiling warmly at Dipper. Both Stan and Mabel put their fingers on their noses and chanted “Not it!” Dipper laughed and shrugged. “Well that’s a shame, Stan, Mabel. Guess we won’t be bringing you back any forest goodies,” Ford continued with a devious smile directed at Mabel.

“OOohhhh nOooooo,” Mabel wailed dramatically. “How could I ever live with not walking through the forest for the 99 zillionth time????”

Dipper punched her arm and ate his breakfast quickly and quietly, aside from some small talk, wanting to get out and exploring as soon as possible. Though, one could argue that it wasn’t exploring as much as retracing steps. He decided to make sure not to walk near Bill’s little hiding spot. This thought occurred as he was showering. And now let’s skip ahead to the forest because we don’t need to see inside a thirteen almost fourteen year old boy’s shower time. Gross.

Dipper had brought his backpack filled with the usual first aid precautions, but this year he had his own two journals to write in. Ford acted like an excited puppy as he and Dipper walked out to the back and towards the forest. He went on about his favorite spots that he would try to show Dipper over the next week, and places he’d want to revisit after that. Dipper only smiled and tried to keep up with his Grunkle’s long strides.

After walking to what seemed like the center of the forest, Ford stopped Dipper with an outstretched hand.

“If I’m not mistaken, here is where the map used to begin to find the Unicorn Caves, a shaded cave with no unicorns anymore, but centaurs, cervitaurs, and fauns. No one really got around to changing the name after they drove the unicorns to their new home. But! Nonetheless, it is a beautiful place to visit,” Ford explained. Obviously the Manotaurs were not part of the group of creatures since they are kind of… rambunctious. So Dipper and Ford started again trying to find some small indications of where the path lay, based on a small memory Ford had of stumbling into the cave and then retracing his steps.

An hour of walking and stumbling later, they came upon a cave entrance. Ford recognized the symbols on the ground outside to mean “Of The Unicorns.”

“Hold still, Dipper. I have to say some enchanted words,” Ford whispered taking a deep breath in. “WE ARE THE UNICORNS, THE COOLEST AND MOST BEAUTIFUL CREATURES OF ALL. HEAR US WHINNY WITH THE MOST GORGEOUS NOTES OF THE PAN FLUTE!” Ford had taken on a higher pitched but elegant shout as he had spoken the purest words of the universe, according to the unicorns. The ground began to shake and a stair way formed inside the cave. Without another word both Ford and Dipper climbed down the stairs. When they came out on the other side, Dipper was astonished with the beautiful scene he saw.  
It seemed he wasn’t the only one who was surprised, though. All the magnificent creatures stopped what they were doing and looked over at the two humans when they sensed their arrival. A young cervitaurs walked forward, looking confused. 

“Stanford?” He asked voice almost like a whisper in the wind.

“Ah, Bucky!” Ford replied reaching out for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one isn't overly long. i promise to try to write more. just haven't been feeling well these past two or three days. i hope you enjoy! kudos and/or comment to let me know how I'm doing or if you like it! Next update should be this Friday. If not, then Saturday!


	5. Unbroken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel go to see the Bill-ster. and bill-lieve me it's as awkward as that pun.

            He sighed in exhaustion as he closed the door and slid down. The creatures had literally fawned over him and were so fascinated by him. Ford had showed him a great place. And even the males were admiring him. The thought made him smile and blush but yknow no homo bro. Mabel was humming and knitting a sweater when he had come in. She looked up at him, her humming stopping abruptly.  
  


“Where were you? Aside from clearly doing more than walking around the forest.” Mabel raised an eyebrow, “Did you leave Grunkle Ford’s side for something- or someone else?”  
  


“No! We were just exploring the forest, and Ford showed me this little part of the forest for centaur-like creatures.” His face was bright red. “I may have had a bit of time to shine. Ford encouraged me to interview the animals and write about them.”  
  


“Well you might’ve forget then, but it seems we’re a tad late for someone,” she giggled. “You still up to go see your best friend?”  
  


Dipper grunted in response, laying his head back against the door. He was tired and wasn’t quite sure if he had the patience to sit through a round of storytelling with the obnoxious demon. He had promised, but some promises were meant to be broken.  
  


Mabel stared at him trying to read his expression. Typically, Dipper was more of an open book than any novel he was currently reading, but Mabel felt like she was reading Russian, and she didn’t even know that alphabet. Unsatisfied, she put down her needles and grabbed Dipper’s hands trying to pick him up from the ground. She was unsuccessful but Dipper had taken the hint and stood up.  
  


He ran his fingers through his hair, twice though, once to push his hair back, and the other to place hair over his birthmark again, and sighed. Mabel wasn’t going to give up that easily on him. She grabbed his wrist and rushed out the attic door and towards the stairs. He let himself be dragged out the door of the Shack, Mabel yelling a quick excuse (just wanting to get a quick walk in the woods and breath of fresh air), and they were at the entrance to the forest within a minute.  
  


“Come on Dip-dop, I need you to lead the way,” Mabel smiled excitedly, and Dipper forced a smile back. He began walking the way he had the day before, and lo and behold, the small almost unnoticeable path came into view. A sudden rush of energy passed through Dipper’s body and he began to run down the path, Mabel calling out for him to slow down. He slowed his pace to a fast walk, but his heart still beat at a running pace. He stopped when he came to the little triangular clearing. There the statue sat, unmoved and untouched. Mabel caught up, breathing heavily.  
  


“Dip, next time warn me before you go ru-“ Mabel stopped looking at the area with breathless surprise. “Oh my God…” she whispered.  
 

Dipper stepped forward into the clearing, almost moved by an unseen force. His eyes were wide like a deer in headlights. His voiced almost cracked as he whispered, “Bill?”  
 

“You came back.” The voice was soft, sounding slightly startled. “And you brought Shooting Star… I’m honestly just glad you put enough effort in to come see me.”  
  


Mabel was shocked. Like her brother, she couldn’t see Bill, but she could feel his presence. She walked slowly over to where her brother stood. Bill had cleaned up for them, it seemed. Dipper noticed the dead animals were now on the outskirts of the clearing. Mable grabbed Dipper’s hand, fearful.  
  


“Shooting Star! How have you been? It’s been an eternity, and I would know. I’ve been alive that long, but nothing has felt this incredibly long.” The voice came again as if right next to her. She reached out. She pulled back her hand as it came in contact with a smooth surface.  
  


“But how?” She asked. It didn’t make any sense. They had destroyed him hadn’t they? It made as much sense as it had when Dipper first told her. Also none.  
  


Bill chuckled, but he was a bit concerned himself. He knew Dipper hadn’t tried to touch him, but he didn’t think that Mabel would be able to when she tried.  
  


“I don’t know how myself. But I can guess it’s ‘cuz I’m unbeatable. HAHAHAHA just kidding. I think it might have to do with the fact that this statue is still in any kind of shape.” A knock sounded as he rapped his yellow hand on it. “I guess in some way I’m relieved it wasn’t destroyed but, it sucks to be trapped like this.”  
  


“Wait wait wait wait wait,” Mable blurted out, “are Dipper and I supposed to forgive you for ruining the end of our summer? For tricking me into giving you the last part of your world domination plan, despite it being only Gravity Falls? Or for trapping me in what I thought was a dream bubble, but was really a nightmare?”  
  


“WHOOOAAA, slow down there, kid. You’re gonna give yourself a headache with all those questions. I could almost mistake you for Pine Tree (who’s been very quiet, surprisingly) with all the questions you’re asking me. Let’s start over,” Bill laughed. “Hey! Nice to see you two from the family who RUINED MY PLANS AND TRAPPED ME IN AN ETERNAL EMPTINESS, it’s so NICE to see you. And only SEE you. Also, you don’t have to forgive me if you don’t want. A year of empty, depressing solitude won’t change someone that much. OH WAIT. It does. Now watch your sass with me young lady, because I never said you had to forgive me. All I asked for was some company. You can leave if you’d like.” Bill grumbled over to the edge of the area. He was still upset about Weirdmageddon being ruined, but he had had enough time to really think over how and why it was a bad idea. Especially with the Pines family existing in this universe. But he had solemnly agreed with himself that he should just forgive. Something he had never stooped low enough to do in his own dimension, but it was clear to him the only way he’d be able to get back was if he had this set of twins’ trust. And if he did break it in the end, that would be their faults, now wouldn’t it?  
  


“I-I’m sorry.” Mabel spoke angrily. “But it had to be done.”  
  


“Mabel’s not wrong,” Dipper finally said. “It’s a bit weird seeing you after what happened. I’m… sorry I brought you here, Mabel.” He turned to leave. Mabel felt a sense of disappointment in the air and looked back down at her hand. What did a year of isolation do to a psychopathic triangle? Dipper had already disappeared into the woods again when Mabel lifted her sight back up, but things seemed to be different. Before her floated the almighty Dorito, an outline of a yellow highlighter color that would’ve blinded anyone but the great Mabel Pines.  
  


“Bill?!” Mabel almost screeched. His lone eye looked at her and he seemed to open it a bit more too. She noticed the light blue barrier between the trees and this almost forbidden clearing. And Bill knew she saw it. The way her eyes followed him when he backed away with an unbroken stare of shock. But Dipper hadn’t noticed him, how could Mabel?  
  


“Uh, I, Shooting Star, you seem to be actually looking at me. Cut that out before I get my hopes up,” Bill said shakily, half of him wanting it to be real- no all of him wanting it to be real.  
  


“I felt you when I put my hand out earlier, but I didn’t think I’d be able to see you?” She felt out of her comfort zone. This was a Dipper thing. Not a Mabel thing. He seemed like he hadn’t noticed Bill, so could she only see him?  
  


“This is WAY weirder than anything I’ve come across in my sheltered hermit lifespan of a year. BUT! I approve of it. First Pine Tree being able to hear me, then you being able to see AND hear me! Oh! OH! You’ve definitely brightened my day, or night at this point, Shooting Star!” Bill’s eye seemed to be smiling. It’s hard to tell when one has no mouth and only one eye.  
  


“ I should… Go…” Mabel backed away.  
 

“No! PLEASE don’t leave yet. You’re the only one. Please.”  
  


Intense guilt panged Mabel’s heart along with about four pounds of sympathy. Dipper was always alone and she felt she could never make up for it. Maybe she could feel better by doing this. It wasn’t like she was making a deal or helping him destroy the world.  
 

“Fine,” she sighed resigned. She sat down on the uneven ground near the statue. “What do you want to talk about?”  
  


“I was hoping you could tell me honestly,” Bill sheepishly replied.  
  


“Well,” Mabel began.

____________________________________________________________________

Dipper looked behind him. The path he had just walked onto had disappeared along with Bill and his sister. Alarmed he began to try to find some indication of what part of the forest he was in. Nothing. It was as if he had been teleported to a different forest completely. A twig snapped causing Dipper to bolt like a deer through the trees. Whatever was following him or had done this to him was quiet, so he slowed down and looked behind him. There seemed to be nothing, but he didn’t let down his guard. He tried to breath lightly and began walking away from where he had stopped. There was no sign of progress as he walked for what felt like ten minutes, maybe. All the trees looked the same. Just as he had given up, he felt two hands touch him and push him to the ground. When he turned around he gasped up at what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time someone says no homo i just think of Soos saying no homo dudebro. also sorry dipper but you're at least a lil gay. and hey! giving mabel some advantages instead of dipper??? what is this???  
> ALSO ITS ACTUALLY LONGISH!  
> Thanks for reading and kudosing and commenting! keep it up lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There will be more where that came from. If you have any suggestions or critiques leave them in the comments or message me? If that's a thing on here. Leave kudos too to show that you like it! Or I won't know and I'll still write it. :)


End file.
